1. Technical Field
This invention relates to developer collection device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known a technique for an image forming apparatus of an electrophotographic type such as copying machines and printers in which a developer remaining on the surface of an image carrier at the time of image formation and a residue such as a discharge product and a paper powder are collected and conveyed.